Disaster Admist The Trenches
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: TemaXShika. The year is 1897, Konoha has came to the control of it's new hokage Uzumaki Naruto, abusing his position. Shikamaru is at war while Temari is in the fallen city w their two kids. What will Shika do once he hears all they have has been taken?
1. Separation & Anguish

Okay here it goes once again. I just can't get enough of this couple. This is another TemaXShika. This fic is like an impulse I just had the idea and it came to me naturally. I also tried to make it take place in like 1897 or so. I hope it works. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did you'd be confused.

Disaster Amidst The Trenches (Part 1)

"_But I don't want to go!" Temari said nearly screaming to Shikamaru. "I love you Nara-san and I can't just leave you here." she continued burring her face in his jacket. "I know Temari but you have to go. I don't want you here to die." he told her as the ruckus of the battle unfolded around them and the snow softly hit the ground. "I'm a Jounin I can battle as well." "Yes you can Temari but this isn't like the battles we're used to this is actual combat. Hokage & Kazekage ordered that no females participate. I'll come back for you, I promise." he told her kissing her on her forehead. They looked into each others eyes and shared a kiss. "But Shikamaru it's not my fault that sound and sand decided to invade Konoha. Why must we part?" she asked. "Because it's not safe for you to be here. Please Temari go back to the safe house I built for us. No one will find it so you shouldn't have to worry. Please go Temari and wait there I'll be back for you, trust me. I love you." he said as he kissed her on her lips once more. "Here take this." Temari gave him the chain that hung around her neck. She always wore it as a good luck charm. "It's lucky. I've always won battles as long as I had this." "Come on Shikamaru! We have to go!" Rock Lee said nearly pulling Shikamaru's arm. "I love you!" he said and then he was pulled away by Lee. Temari looked at him as he got further and further away from her. "I love you Shikamaru…"_

It's been about two years since Konoha was invaded by sand and sound. Konoha defeated both villages but not without them putting up a good fight. Many leaf, sound and sand nin's were killed. This left many widows and orphans for some kids. But Hokage and Kazekage still stood. Hokage being Uzumaki Naruto and Kazekage being Sabaku no Gaara. Since the battle the two villages destined not to speak ever again.

Outside of the leaf and sand villages in a very secluded area stood a house, camouflaged by the tall oak trees that was around it. It was a basic one floor house , it wasn't very big either. Inside lived 21 year old Temari the sister of the Kazekage. She's been living here unknown to many since the battle began. People just believed that she disappeared because her presence was unknown. But Temari lived here along with her two kids, a boy and a girl they were twins. Kiyoshi was her son and Kishu was her daughter, they were both two. Temari has been raising them on her own for the past two years. The twins were indeed Nara Shikamaru's but Temari hasn't heard from him since the battle nor has she really traveled beyond the secluded area.

Temari became a farmer of sorts since having the twins. She had no idea she was even pregnant but found out when her stomach started to swell at about four months. She went into town heavily disguised to see a doctor he confirmed it. She told the doctor that she didn't want any trace of her to be known so he destroyed her records. She had the twins at home with the aid of the doctor and his nurse. After she gave birth and they were about to leave she killed them both, by forcing kunai's into their backs. She dragged the bodies to the nearby river where she dumped them. Temari had to do this because they knew she existed and she feared they would tell.

After dumping their bodies Suna eventually got another doctor and nurse. They really didn't care what happened to the others ones either. Temari and Shikamaru plotted and built this very house three years ago. He made sure the placement was just right where no one would find it. They both stocked it with food and made ample space in the back where they could grow fruits and stuff. Shikamaru was smart he did this because he knew the battle between the villages was imminent. He wanted to make sure that Temari had somewhere to stay in case something was to happen.

Shikamaru would do any and everything for Temari no matter what. The day he had to go into battle it bothered Temari so much because she knew something bad was going to happen. Temari remembered what Shikamaru told her just days before the invasion took place. They were walking along a small embankment in Sunagakure when Shikamaru told Temari something she never forgot.

"_Never let them know where you are." Temari looked confused. "What?" "If something was to happen like a battle or something, make sure they don't know you exist." he finished. "Why?" "Things change after a battle and life wont be like it always is for us now. The leaders will make new rules and everything and our relationship is unethical therefore never let them know. The more they know the less you have, remember that. That's why I built that house for us, there we can be whoever we want to be and happy. We don't have to follow the rules of our leaders. I put that house so far away in the trees like that because no one from either village will take the time to come that far out." Temari looked at Shikamaru and took his wise words. "We have lots of space and a river nearby for fish. You have all the cooking and cleaning skills why I'll make the money." There was a silence. Shikamaru then looked back at Temari from his stare out at the water. "Here take this." he handed her a red envelope that she could feel contained something heavy. "What is it Nara?" she asked. "My money….all of it that I've saved." "What?" "I've been saving money since I was 16 for something important. This is for after the battle so we can have money for us and continue to live that perfect life we wont have once the battle is over." Temari smiled. "I promise Nara-san, they'll never know where I am."_

Temari gazed out the window as she remembered what he said and it was true. She was happy. She had two beautiful kids, money, a nice place to stay and a smile on her face that was all she needed. But there was one thing she was missing and that was Shikamaru himself. See, although the battle had ended some certain leaf ninja's had to still face smaller battles over in mist, sound and other developing threatening villages. Temari assumed that Shikamaru was in one although she hadn't heard from him since the day Rock Lee took him away from her. She refused to acknowledge the fact that he could be dead. Some nights she would cry when she thought of him especially when she'd put the babies to sleep. Kiyoshi looked exactly like Shikamaru as did Kishu. Temari moved from the window sill and looked at the kids play on the floor. "Daddy will be back soon." she told them.

"Look, the wind is blowing. Our stuff should be dry now let's go and get them." Temari said. She took the twins with her outside and gathered the clothes that hung there. Kishu loved how the wind blew against her face, every time it blew she'd laugh and try to touch it. Temari would laugh at her daughter. She put the sheet in the basket then went over to her. "That's wind Kishu. See, mommy knows how to control the wind with her giant fan. You can't touch it like the snow and the rain but you can feel it." the soft wind then blew again against her smiling face this made Temari smile. Kishu had the same black hair as Shikamaru but Temari fashioned it as a play off of hers by placing it into two spiky ponytails. Temari's senses heightened she quickly turned to see Kiyoshi about to touch the hot coals she threw out earlier. Temari jumped and ran to him. "No Kiyoshi its hot!" she yelled catching him just in time. He looked at her amazed and he smiled. Kiyoshi looked exactly like Shikamaru and seemed to be more and more like him everyday. He was always curious, trying to see how things work.

Temari eventually got all the clothes and folded them. She just decided to sit outside and enjoy the tame breeze of the summer wind. She took one of the blankets out of the basket and spread it across the soft grass to lay on. As she laid back Kishu and Kiyoshi followed her. The family of three laid there and did one of Shikamaru's favorite pastimes, stare at the clouds. _"Shikamaru would love the view of these clouds through the trees. I miss him so much." _she thought.

Unknown to the three trouble was near, even though Temari did what Shikamaru told her to do and stay unknown, someone knew. See after the battle the rules of Konoha changed dramatically. Naruto made it so everyone who was a member of the village had to live within a certain boundary anyone beyond it was considered non members and were to be turned into him for proper housing. Naruto wanted to "protect the citizens" of Konoha from further attacks. Although living within the boundary was safer it wasn't happier. Naruto took away most peoples houses to make the village smaller and everything was so close together in town. Housing was difficult and it wasn't uncommon to see more than five people sharing a small house. Jobs were scarce and wasn't much work available so some were poor in the now fallen city. Naruto took Hinata as his wife and they had three kids. He became somewhat obsessed with his position of power and sometimes became out of hand. Konoha wasn't no longer a leader village it became a somewhat fallen village.

Konoha seemed bad but Sunagakure was worse. Gaara was Kazekage and the poor village had fallen as the lowest of the low among all the villages. Gaara was sentencing people to death for what was thought as meaningless crimes. People not from sand were often killed just for trespassing. Gaara became overly obsessed with his position he didn't even care about his family. Kankuro was his right hand man until he announced his involvement with a certain leaf nin named Yamanaka Ino, once this occurred he was dethroned and whipped publicly. Gaara was about to kill Kankuro but he ran away before he had the chance to. He didn't want to but had given up his citizenship as a sand nin and moved to Konoha with Ino.

When it was almost dark Temari looked to her left and her right to see Kishu and Kiyoshi both fast asleep outside on the blanket. She moved them both inside and put them in their room. They slept on a small futon in the second room of the tiny house. She kissed each of them goodnight. Temari's eyes began to tear up as she thought of what they said just a few days ago when she was sewing a new outfit for Kishu. Kiyoshi came up to her holding Kishu's hand. He was holding a picture of Shikamaru and gave it to Temari. Both looked at her and at the same time said _"Love daddy." _This made Temari smile so much to see they knew who he was and to know they loved him. She just sat there with the twins for a little bit longer but soon left out. She went outside in the front to look at the stars. With her she took the picture of Shikamaru. Temari looked up at the brightest star in the sky and smiled. "Please come home Shikamaru. You have a family waiting that wants to know more about you. Come home to me safe."

Somewhere Outside of the Sound Village

"We stay here the night." said the strong powerful voice of Maito Gai. He ordered his team to stop to rest for the night. His team consisted of Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimachi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. "This looks like a nice place." said another strong voice it was Hatake Kakashi, the rival of Maito Gai. Gai growled at Kakashi's presence. Kakashi's team consisted of Aburame Shino, Uchiha Saskue, the now converted Kankuro and Hyuuga Neji. "What was the purpose of you stopping here?" Gai asked. "To rest. Look Gai we both are here for the same thing so we should set our differences aside to combine both teams into one big team." Kakashi suggested. Gai looked at him. "It sounds about accurate but who will be the leader of the new team?" "Good point" Kakashi agreed. "We should have a meeting in about five minutes so they can put their input in as well." "Sure." Gai turned to his team. "Come around the fire in five minutes." he said. Kakashi did the same.

Chouji and Shikamaru were pitching a tent. "When do we eat?" Chouji asked grabbing his stomach. "Who cares?" Shikamaru said obviously bothered by something. "There it goes again. What's wrong Shikamaru?" Chouji asked. He was quiet. "I can't help if you don't tell." Shikamaru then began to stare at the sky. _"I wonder what Temari is doing right now?"_ he asked himself.

Sometime later both teams came together around the fire that was made. "Okay teams me and Kakashi here have come to a decision. We've decided to combine both of our teams to make one huge powerful team!" he shouted in his overly eager voice. "Yeah!!!!" Rock Lee jumped up. Kakashi looked at them both. He cleared his throat. "Yeah….anyways…" he began. "But the problem is we don't know who'll be the leader of our team." "I know!" Lee shouted. "Gai sensei is a excellent leader and his skills helped me a lot!" "No! I pick Kakashi because he knows his stuff and is exceptionally strong." Saskue suggested. Everyone began yelling back and forth there was a massive argument. Shikamaru began to get very agitated. "Shut up!" he yelled. Everyone got quiet and looked at Shikamaru who was staring at the ground. "How about this. We really don't need a leader because we are all here to just destroy the sound village correct? The team should be the leader. Now please settle this because its driving me crazy." Shikamaru then left the circle and went inside his tent.

"That Nara kid has a good point." Kakashi said to Gai. "Yeah he does. He's the genius of our group." Gai said boasting. "Okay we take his advice! From now on we are a group together and everyone puts in their suggestion. Now cook yourselves something and do whatever but remember sleeping is done in shifts." Gai told everyone. "First shift is Saskue, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba." Everyone dispersed and went their separate ways. Chouji was so hungry but couldn't leave his best friend alone upset, but his stomached whined for food. He gave in to eat but quickly returned to the tent where Shikamaru went. He wasn't inside. "Where did he go?" he asked himself. He noticed him just beyond the tent sitting alone looking over the wide river. Chouji went to join him.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Don't tell me nothing either. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Chouji said shoving some of the bread he had into his mouth. "I miss her." he muttered. Shikamaru began looking at the chain he had around his neck clenching it in the palm of his hand. "I kind of figured that. Well look Shikamaru, everyone here has someone they miss a lot. Like me I miss that all you can eat barbeque place in town. Lee has to miss Sakura and Kankuro misses Ino as well." "This is different. See when they go back they can just run up to them and see them. I have a sand nin! It's not as easy to have her like everyone else….especially now. Two years of battling and still don't know anything about her! She could be dead all I know." Chouji looked at him. "Don't think that Shikamaru as long as she stays in the house you made she's okay, trust me." Shikamaru wanted to believe Chouji but couldn't. "I'm tired of this Chouji. I want her and I want her now! I'd do anything just to see her face again." Shikamaru held the chain tighter around his neck and ignored everything around him.

Chouji eventually left to eat and Shikamaru continued to sit until almost 2 a.m. when it was time for him and the other three to turn in to sleep and let the next group take over. It was hard for Shikamaru to sleep he didn't at all he just daydreamed about Temari.

Back at Temari's House

Temari was asleep in the other room when she heard some tapping at her door that woke her up. She sat there amazed. "Nara san?" she said softly. "No one else knows where I am but him and Chouji." She lit the small lantern and put on her kimono. She cautiously went to the door. "Chouji?" she asked softly. "No, Iruka sent by Hokage. Open up please." he ordered. Temari opened the door slowly. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Umm anyone else here with you?" "Hai my two kids why?" "I'm going to have to ask you come with us." he said. "Why?" "Violation of living space. You're not within the boundary ordered by Hokage." he said. Asuma and Raido were behind him. "_Make sure they don't know you exist." _Shikamaru's words echoed through Temari's mind. "Wrong house." she said trying to close the door. "Sorry ma'am. You can gather a few things to take with you. Please it's for your safety." Iruka said. "If I say no?" she asked. "We by force have to removed you, you are on Konoha land so this is Hokage's property. "But I don't want to go." she told him. "Sorry ma'am but you have too." Temari tried to shut them out but it didn't work they forced their way inside. "Please knowing Hokage he might let you stay after you prove your reason for being here. Either you go nicely or not." Temari didn't want to leave at all she loved her house. But the lone kunoichi was defeated she had no choice. She went into her room and took out a medium sized bag. She put a few outfits for her inside then went to get a few for the twins. She put some of the cornbread she made earlier in there, small gourd or water as well, she gathered some toys and the picture of Shikamaru.

Temari wrote a note just in case she didn't return.

"_Dear Shikamaru,_

_Hokage sent some of his men to place me in "proper housing" since we're outside the boundary. I'll probably be living in the city now. Trust me I tried my hardest to fight it but couldn't. Please come find me soon. I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Nara Temari, Kishu and Kiyoshi_

_P.S. You have a family waiting for you!" _

Temari finished the note and went to wrap up the twins in a blanket. She noticed that Iruka, Raido, and Asuma were all inside the house not in front like before. _"Hmm, I might can escape out the window with the twins and run off."_ she plotted. She unbundled the twins and placed the blanket out the window quietly. She gently placed each baby one by one out the window onto the soft blanket. After them went her bag followed by her and another blanket. Once out the window she positioned the twins on her back and had them wrapped in the blanket. (You know like those women in foreign countries do with their babies? It looks like a sling on their back and the baby is in there) Temari carried Kiyoshi on her back and Kishu in the front. She made sure they were secure and immovable. She then crept slowly away and then ran off into the night.

"Umm ma'am are you okay in there?" Iruka asked. He went to the room she last went in to discover she was gone. He ran back out. "She's gone she ran for it." All of them ran back to their horses and attempted to search for her amongst the trees. Temari remembered she was in love with Shikamaru…a genius therefore knew some of the tricks. She already knew the forest better than Iruka's team so she knew where to hide.

After running for almost and hour she stopped to rest. "Don't worry babies. Mommy's going to make sure that daddy knows where we are when he comes back." she said softly. Temari then was struck by a blunt object and fell unconscious. Asuma unbundled the babies and him and Raido carried each one while Iruka grabbed her. They loaded them all into the wagon and took her to Hokage.

Hokage's Office

"We had a runner sir." said Iruka. "She tried to run away? Let me see what she looks like." Naruto asked. "Bring them in Asuma!" Iruka shouted. The door opened and Asuma and Raido entered carrying all three of them. "What is this?" Naruto asked. "Her children Hokage-sama." Asuma said. Naruto walked over to Temari who was still knocked out. He looked at her face and knew exactly who she was. _"This is Shikamaru's girlfriend." _he thought. He then looked at the two small kids. _"They look just like Shikamaru. But she is a sand kunoichi maybe I should send her back to her village. But she was living outside of Konoha though."_ "So what are the housing assignments?" Asuma asked. "Well for now put her in my guest room downstairs, the kids too. When she wakes up put her…..in the city but give her an allowance of five dollars." Iruka's eyes widen. "An allowance of five dollars sir? Don't you think that's a little extravagant for a law breaker?" he asked. "No." "You're personal guest room Hokage-sama? Why not the jail like everyone else?" Asuma asked preparing the orders. "She has kids for goodness sake, have you no shame?" Naruto asked. They all put their heads down. "As for her house, board it up."

Raido and Iruka took Temari and the twins to the guest room and Iruka stood inside until she awoke. It was about 15 minutes later when she awaken. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the house of Hokage-sama." Iruka answered. "My head….my babies!" she jumped but was calm once she saw them right beside her still asleep. She kissed each one. "I'm leaving." she said getting her children and her bag then charging for the door. "I'm sorry ma'am but you must report to Hokage-sama for proper sentencing." He then led Temari down the hall to Naruto's office. Temari noticed the colorful surroundings of Naruto's house. She didn't believe anyone outside of royalty was allowed into the elaborate house. "Knock knock" Iruka tapped at the door. "She's waken sir." "Come in." Iruka opened the door and led Temari inside along with her babies. Naruto stood up. "Iruka have those orders been placed?" Naruto asked. "Hai." "Good, please leave for a second." Iruka complied.

Naruto looked at Temari. "_The more they know the less you have, remember that." _Shikamaru's words continued to go through her head. "You were removed because you lived outside the boundary. You're house wont be demolished but temporary boarded up. As far as you go, your new housing assignments are to be in the city and you get an allowance of five dollars." Temari almost dropped her children at the allowance. "An allowance? Why are you giving me money?" "The children. Now it's almost daybreak so you may leave now." Naruto told her. She was confused but began to leave. "Umm aren't you forgetting something?" Temari looked at him. He was holding an envelope. "Your allowance." Temari took the money and left. Iruka escorted her out and down the hill outside his house.

There was a bench nearby so she sat there until the city became more populated as morning came. She looked at Kiyoshi and Kishu. "Daddy wont be happy when he hears this." she said. _"I promise Nara-san, they'll never know where I am." _"I failed you Shikamaru."

To Be Continued


	2. Constant Annoyance

This is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy.

Disaster Amidst the Trenches (Part 2)

Naruto looked at Temari. "_The more they know the less you have, remember that." _Shikamaru's words continued to go through her head. "You were removed because you lived outside the boundary. You're house wont be demolished but temporary boarded up. As far as you go, your new housing assignments are to be in the city and you get an allowance of five dollars." Temari almost dropped her children at the allowance. "An allowance? Why are you giving me money?" "The children. Now it's almost daybreak so you may leave now." Naruto told her. She was confused but began to leave. "Umm aren't you forgetting something?" Temari looked at him. He was holding an envelope. "Your allowance." Temari took the money and left. Iruka escorted her out and down the hill outside his house.

There was a bench nearby so she sat there until the city became more populated as morning came. She looked at Kiyoshi and Kishu. "Daddy wont be happy when he hears this." she said. _"I promise Nara-san, they'll never know where I am." _she remembered she told him before he left."I failed you Shikamaru."

Back at Camp

Shikamaru stood at the edge of the river skipping rocks as he awaited orders for their next movement. Here came Chouji eating something. "Shikamaru you should eat something." he told him. "I only want Temari's cooking right now." he said. "Well Master Gai and Lee went to see what's ahead they should be back soon." "Who cares?" Shikamaru said so annoyed. Chouji gave up on making him happy he just left. "Hey what's with him?" Kiba asked. "He's in love." "Shikamaru? Don't tell me its that sand kunoichi he was messing with?" "Hai. He only wants to see her right now." "Shikamaru being in love, now that's funny right there." Kiba said laughing. "Kiba stop teasing him." "But it's funny. I never thought I'd see Shikamaru depressed over a girl. She must have some good-" "Hey stop Kiba!" Chouji interrupted. Kiba continued to laugh. "But you have to admit it's funny. Think about it!" Kiba continued. "It is…a little but stop it okay?" Chouji asked. "I'll try." he was still laughing.

Gai and Lee came back with smiles on their faces. Everyone surrounded them quickly all except for Shikamaru. "What did you learn?" Kakashi asked. "Well we found out something important about the sound village." "What Gai?" Kakashi asked. "We won!" Lee shouted. "What?" "Well not exactly won but I overheard some sound nin saying that more than ¾ of their men are injured and back in town or have been killed. So more than likely we have this in the bag." Gai said. Everyone cheered. "So we can go home right Kakashi?" Kankuro asked. Everyone waited for his response. "We can begin to go in that direction. We should make it there in five days to a week as long as there are no obstacles in our way." Everyone cheered and began packing up. Chouji ran to his best friend to tell him the news. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru! We're going home!" "What?" he said looking at Chouji running to him. "Most of the sound nin are down and Kakashi said we can start heading home!" he said out of breath. "Seriously?" he asked. "Hai." Shikamaru cheered up 100. He nearly stumbled over Chouji to get packing. Shikamaru ran towards the camp. "Come on Chouji! All you can eat barbeque when we get to Konoha!" he shouted. _"I can go see Temari!" _Shikamaru thought. He was so excited that he was going to see Temari soon. Within an hour they were packed and on their way out of the sound village.

Shikamaru was riding his horse in a less depressed mood. Chouji rode his own horse along side him. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped. "What is it Shikamaru? We have to go." "Something isn't right about this way." Chouji was bothered. "You're just too excited, lets go." Chouji told him. Shikamaru ignored him and got out of the line to pull to the side. Chouji stopped and tossed up his hands. "What now?" Shikamaru got off his horse. Up came Saskue and Neji, they slowed down once they reached Chouji and Shikamaru. "What are you two doing now?" Saskue asked. "I don't know he just stopped and said something doesn't feel right." Chouji told them. Shikamaru laid down on the ground. "What the hell Nara!" Neji shouted when he saw Shikamaru on the ground. Saskue laughed. Chouji leaned towards him. "Umm stop it you're scaring me." he whispered.

Up ahead Lee looked back and noticed that most of them had stopped. "Master Gai, they stopped back there and someone is on the ground." Lee said. Gai and Kakashi both stopped and turned around. Lee followed. Kankuro, Shino, and Kiba followed as well. "What's going on here?" Kakashi asked. "It's him." Saskue said laughing. "Nara what are you doing?" Gai asked. "I feel something." "Me too. It's us back and safe in Konoha. Come on Shikamaru." Kakashi said. "Hush I can't hear." Shikamaru said. He had his ear pressed against the ground and everyone got quiet, although it was hard for Neji and Saskue not to laugh. "The sound waves here are becoming more stronger every 10 seconds. It's like someone or something is coming closer to us…..wait it's gone." "What the fuck!?" Kiba shouted staring at the sky. Everyone turned to look. Shikamaru looked up. "It's a bomb! Run!" he shouted. Everyone tried to escape as fast they could but barely made it. The bomb exploded right where Shikamaru's ear once was. Chouji was about to come out his hiding space. "No Chouji! There is never just one bomb." Shikamaru shouted.

Suddenly another bomb came and hit right near the first place. There was still heavy smoke from the first one. There was nothing for a few minutes. Shikamaru dubbed it safe to come out. He went towards the site fighting through the thick black smoke. He was joined by Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Kakashi. Once the smoke cleared they noticed someone was left. "Who is that?" Shikamaru asked. "Saskue!" Kakashi shouted running up to the body. The others stayed back and waited for word from Kakashi. Master Gai came behind them. "What's happening here?" "Saskue." Lee said. Kakashi stood up and took out a white cloth and tied it around his arm. Everyone knew what that meant, that was war talk for a death. Lee looked at Gai. Kakashi came over to them and shook his head. Up came Shino without a mark on him, unlike the rest. He looked at the sadness surrounding him. "Neji & Kankuro's down. Minor wound." Shino said. "Where?" He directed Kakashi over to where they were. Kakashi went to check on them. Lee carefully went up to Saskue's body and sat next to it. Gai joined him. "This is the real side of being a shinobi. At some point in all our lives we'll have to face death in the face. Unfortunately for Saskue he had to do it now, he might was only 18 but he did a lot." Gai tried to console Lee. "I know, it's just I was here when it happened. Think sensei it was just a few moments ago he was laughing now look at him." "I know. We have to take his body and report it." Gai and Lee got up.

"Don't let me die Kakashi." Kankuro barely let out. "You're not going to die." he told him. Neji laid aside him calm as ever. He was bleeding somewhat and shaken up it was mostly debris that hit him. He was complaining of a headache. Kankuro was covered in blood, unknown to him he had his legs blown off in the blast. Neji and Kakashi both knew but didn't want to scare him. "Stay right here Neji." Kakashi went over to Gai and the others. "Okay, Neji is okay but Kankuro's legs have been blown off. He doesn't know that though. We have to get them both in town soon. Saskue's body must be turned in as well." Kakashi informed them. Luckily the small wagon Gai was riding didn't get destroyed as well as his horse who was far from the blast. He moved some of the supplies into Kakashi's wagon to make room for Saskue's body. Kankuro rode in Kakashi's wagon while Neji rode along with Gai.

"Thanks Shikamaru. You saved most of us." said Chouji. Shikamaru climbed back onto his black stallion and moved on. "Now what's wrong?" Kiba asked. "Who knows."

Konoha

It was about seven thirty in the morning in the bustling city as Temari watched her children wake up on the bench from their slumber. Kiyoshi wiped his eyes and realized he wasn't home anymore. Kishu awakened a few minutes later as well. Temari took out some of the cornbread and gave it to them. There was so many people in Konoha all confined to one small space. This looked so different for her. Temari and her kids began to walk among the people to find somewhere to eat. They reached a small ramen shop and went inside. She got situated at a table.

"Hi ma'am." a friendly voice greeted her. She looked up to see a tall dark haired man. His hair was straight, his hitai- ate on his forehead but his was different from other leaf nin's, it had a line going through it. He had on this black and red cloak of sorts. Temari just looked at him and gave him a friendly smile. She then went back to her kids. "Two kids huh?" he took her hand. "A female as pretty as you shouldn't have to sit here alone." he then kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Pardon me for staring but you're just as pretty as Tsunade herself and there is really no one that can compare to her beauty." _"Oh please." _Temari thought. She pulled her hand away. "Excuse me…sir. But I'm taken and you don't make a pass at a girl without telling your name." Temari then preceded to leave due to the annoyance of the stranger. Once outside he came up and jumped in front of her. "Uchiha Itachi is my name and I bet you wont be taken after spending time with me." "Oh please. I'm taken and I doubt you'll ever get close enough to talk to me again. Now if you don't mind you're blocking my way."

"Enough Itachi." said a voice. Temari looked up to see Tsunade herself. This was the first time she seen her in person. "Hai Tsunade sama." Itachi then moved on. "Don't worry bout him he does that to everyone. Well every girl. Tsunade, you?" she extended her hand. Temari shook her hand. "Oh…I'm Temari…Nara Temari. These are my kids Nara Kishu and Kiyoshi." "Nara? As in Nara Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked. "Hai." Tsunade scoffed. "Who would have guessed he would have gotten married." "Oh…I'm not his wife…I'm his girlfriend…and these are his kids….unfortunately he doesn't know that." Tsunade smiled. "Never seen you here before, you new here?" Tsunade asked. "Well sort of. Hokage moved us in the city…I hate it already." "No one really likes it. It's too congested. So you have a place yet?" "No." "I'll let you stay at my house until your stable. Come on." Temari and Tsunade went to her house she gave her a quick tour and let her get settled in the guest room.

"You like it?" Tsunade asked. "I know it isn't much but I'm happy with it." "It's too much ma'am." Temari said. "Nonsense…Temari. This is nothing compared to what I had before the war." Tsunade said standing in the doorway. "What do you mean? You're Tsunade you shouldn't have had to change because of the war." "Oh quite the contrary, I did. See Hokage ordered that everyone give half their savings to help build some wall and if you didn't you'll be in exile in Suna. I didn't want that so I gave more than half…." "What wall?" Temari interrupted. "Exactly. There was no wall he just took the money for himself. I mean have you seen his house? That's not the same house that other Hokage's had at all. Then that prison chamber? Trust me he took our money and forced everyone to live in the crowded city." "That's another thing, why did everyone move to the city?" "That's his egotistical attitude. He didn't enforce that until after the house was built. He did this because he knew everyone was nearly poor and didn't have the beautiful houses they loved. He did it so we'd be forced to look at his house and basically feel bad because we were poor." Tsunade said. Temari was shocked. "But when they removed us they said it was for protection from possible invaders." Temari told her. "No, his self centeredness. That's all."

"Not Naruto. I remember Shikamaru always saying that when they were kids Naruto was saying he was going to be the best Hokage and things like that." "He was…at first then came his first battle against Orochimaru and he won. After that he became obsessed with power. You see his wife?" Tsunade asked. "Sure it's Hinata, she's always wanted Naruto." Temari said. "Yeah before Kiba." "Nani?" "Before Kiba. See Naruto wasn't paying attention to her meaningless crush and she got over him. But her then, teammate, Kiba began talking to her and hanging out with her she then began liking him. But fortunate enough Kiba liked her as well. They dated and their relationship was heavy, then Naruto came into "power" after defeating Orochimaru and needed a girl by his side. No other girl wanted him but he remembered Hinata's little crush. So basically he used his authority to take her from Kiba." Tsunade told her. "So Hinata wants to be with Kiba?" "You could say that. Actually she has Kiba. She and him have a thing still going on and two of the three kids are Kiba's. Naruto doesn't care about the kids so he doesn't notice it at all." Temari was amazed. _"Konoha's secret." _she thought. _"I must know more." _

Later on that day Temari decided to go look for work and more information. "Umm Tsunade-sama?" she asked. Tsunade was sharpening one of her very large knives. "Hai?" "Do you mind doing me a small favor? I wanted to go look for work and wanted to ask if you could watch Kishu and Kiyoshi for an hour or so." Temari asked. Tsunade turned slowly. "Sure. Where are they now?" Tsunade asked. "Well I just put them asleep for their afternoon nap so they should sleep until I get back. They're not going to get used to the city. See normally on nice days like this I'd let them nap outside. They love to do that." Temari said sadly. Tsunade noticed the sadness in her face. "One day you'll return." she comforted her. Temari sighed. "Thanks Tsunade-sama. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Temari slowly went back into the room to get ready to leave. Temari grabbed her light cotton blue cloak. She carefully tied the white head scarf around her blonde locs and took her small purse that contained the five dollars. She kissed the twins and left the house. Temari went back into town. _"I wonder if there is more secrets in this town?" _she thought as she saw the house of Hokage upon the hill. Temari passed a small dress shop and in the window was a beautiful winter cloak. This made her smile, she wanted it so bad but knew it was out of her price range. Temari kept walking for almost half an hour with no luck she sat on the bench to rest. "You look tired." a voice said behind her. Temari looked to see who it was. "You look familiar as well." said the voice at the sight of Temari's face. Temari looked to see a woman it was Ino. _"That's Kankuro's girlfriend."_ Temari thought.

"Do I know you?" Ino asked. _"I never met her before but I have seen a picture. She might can see how me and Kankuro looks alike." _she thought. "Okay, maybe I don't know you but you do look tired. Are you new here?" she asked. "Somewhat." "You looking for someone?" "No." Ino got annoyed with Temari's one word answers. "Can you say more than one word?" "Maybe." Ino growled at this point. There was a silence among the two. Temari saw many people clear the pathway in the middle of the street. It was Hokage's wife, Hinata. She was shopping. "Oh here we go again. Everyone must bow down to Hokage-sama's wife. I hate her!" Ino said. Temari watched as Hinata got out of the carriage and into a shop. Temari followed her. "Hey! Come back here!" Ino shouted. Temari squeezed inside before the guards blocked off the doors. She got inside and looked for her. She spotted her near the back. Temari went over to her. "Hi Hinata-sama." she greeted her bowing. "Hi." "I wanted to ask you a question ma'am." "Hai?" "How do we know if the troops are coming home?" "You don't…I don't. Only Naruto does." Hinata said. Suddenly a guard noticed Temari talking to Hinata. He pulled her away and out the shop. _"Hokage." _Temari muttered under her breath.

The Battlefield

Everyone was on their way back the ride took forever. "Kakashi?" Kankuro asked. "Hai?" "I love her so much." "Who Ino?" "Hai. I never thought I'd meet a girl especially like her. I miss her so much." Kakashi smiled. "Don't let me die Kakashi." he said softly. Kakashi knew that Kankuro would surely die before they reached Konoha. "Please Kakashi I don't want to lose her!" Kakashi couldn't say anything he knew that death was soon approaching he was at a lost for words.

"Hey Chouji, can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I miss Hinata. See Naruto doesn't know but the last two kids are mine." Chouji nearly fell off his horse. "What?!" "Hai. Me and Hinata still see each other. I love her and I will marry her." Akamaru barked at Kiba's remark. Chouji nearly choked at what Kiba was saying. "Are you serious Kiba? You know if Hokage finds out that you'll be dead!" Chouji shouted. "I know but no one will know…right Chouji?" "Sure…okay." They both continued to ride along. Up ahead Rock Lee was still shaken up about Saskue's sudden death. He was riding along side Shino. "Shino, didn't Saskue's death scare you at all?" Lee asked. Shino just looked at him. Lee knew that this was his cue to stop talking and he so.

The now torn apart team continued on to Konoha which was days away. Shikamaru still went along on his own. He looked up at the sun. _"Why is it so hot? Why is this a long ride?" _Shikamaru thought to himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a small cloth. _"Man, this ride is so troublesome." _

Konoha

The very curious Temari wanted to get answers and learn more secrets, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Getting close to Hokage again would be near impossible unless she was to break a law. Temari gave up. She decided to go home. "You want to buy?" a elder lady's voice called out. Temari looked at her she was holding a stick, this caught Temari's eye. "What is it?" she asked getting closer. "It called pocky. It chocolate sweet, you eat stick too." the lady told her. "Eat the stick?" "Hai! It not real stick!" the lady laughed. Temari's curiosity took over as she looked at the uncommon treat. "Eat! Eat!" Temari slowly but surely put the chocolate dipped stick in her mouth. Surprisingly it was good. "This is good!" Temari said devouring it. "You like?" "Hai! Ikura dess ka? (How much is it?) "How many you want?" Temari finished the last bit of it smacking her lips. "About eight sticks." The lady prepared her order. "Fifteen cent." the lady smiled. Temari looked to see she only had the five dollar bill. "Umm…do you have change. I only have five dollars." The lady's eyes widen. "Big money!" she said. "Too much for me." Temari looked sad. "Okay." Temari turned to leave. "Here take pocky." the lady said. "What?" "Take pocky. When you have change bring it back." she said smiling. "Arigato gozaimasu!" Temari thanked her as she took the bag. "Kishu and Kiyoshi would love this!" Temari said.

Temari went to a small food stall, she wanted to get something for dinner tonight. She searched the stalls for something to eat. "Damn this is hard! Back home dinner was easy this is just impossible." she muttered under her breath. Temari got some carrots and soba noodles. Temari needed a main course she saw chicken…she bought it. She also bought some milk and orange juice. She was then on her way home. Tsunade's house wasn't that far from the city center but it was a good walk. When she got home she was greeted by Tsunade. "What kind of work you find? You coming back with food and stuff." Tsunade teased. Temari laughed. "I didn't find any work but I thought I'd feed my children. Where are they?" she asked. "Just like you said, still asleep. Perfect angels." Tsunade put the milk and juice in the ice box. Temari went to check on the twins and put her cloak and stuff away. She came back into the kitchen tying an apron around her waist.

Tsunade was in the kitchen. Temari began to get everything ready. "What are you doing?" Tsunade asked. "Cooking my kids dinner. Oh can I use your kitchen?" "That's not the problem. You're the guest, I cook for you." Tsunade said. "Oh…that's okay Tsunade sama! I can do it. This is your house let me." Tsunade sighed. "You have the kids to worry about not to mention Nara san. Go rest! I'll take of this trust me." Tsunade said removing the apron from Temari's waist. "Are you sure?" "Hai" Temari gave up and went to the room. In the room Temari took out the picture of Shikamaru. She looked at it. "I love you Shikamaru. Please come back to me soon." Temari began to get sad.

About three months has passed since Temari moved into town. She and the kids were still living with Tsunade. Temari hated every aspect of the city, there was always traffic among the horses and carriages, small restaurants always had smog coming and filling the air and there was nowhere for Kishu and Kiyoshi to play. Temari hated it so much especially since the twins couldn't really play outside like they did back at their house. What Temari hated the most was how she didn't know anything about the war. She desperately wanted to know when they'd be coming home. She missed Shikamaru a lot and longed to be near him. He had a family that wanted to meet him so bad and they just couldn't.

It was no longer those nice summer days anymore it was the beginning of December and winter time. Temari was still sharing the house with Tsunade. Tsunade actually became quite fond of Temari's company, she liked her a lot. She thought Temari was very interesting and loved her kids as well. Temari did have a small job working as a seamstress in town but it was hard work and only paid one dollar a day and she only worked three days of the week, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. She could work from early morning to almost night sometimes she didn't like it. She missed the simple life back at her house. Temari never had to work for someone else she only did what she enjoyed, being with her kids. Back there she had money. Money she could never use because she had no need to but this annoyed the mess out of her. The money that Shikamaru left her she left at the house when they took her out. She somehow had forgotten it.

It was a typical Thursday for Temari where she left the kids home with Tsunade and went to work. See Tsunade didn't have to work because…well she was Tsunade. Temari had awaken around five in the morning as usual. She got dressed for the day. She placed the twins clothes carefully on the bed and then left for work. She was near the dress shop when a boy handing out the daily newspaper came up to her. "Here ma'am!" he said. Temari saw this little boy everyday and he'd always give her a free paper, he had a little crush on Temari he thought she was so pretty. Temari looked at the headline as she continued her walk. _"Sound Village Quiet Now."_ Temari read. "Hmm I wonder what they've done now?" she continued to read.

"_Orochimaru has confirmed that they officially give up in the war against Konoha. He stated that there are just to many leaf nin's and not enough sound nin's to compete. More than ¾ of the sound nin's are dead or severely injured in this war due to the extreme power of Konoha. The sound village cannot compete therefore give up declaring Konoha the winner…."_ Temari then stopped in her tracks. "The winner…" she said. "We won? That means that….Shika….Shika is coming….Shikamaru is coming home!" Temari jumped into the air. She quickly went inside the shop with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling so much Temari?" one lady asked. "Did you read the paper? My Shikamaru is coming home! The war is over!" she shouted happily. "No Temari. There is no evidence to support that, that paper is a lie…when it comes to the war at least. I doubt that it's over." the lady told her. Temari's smile dropped dramatically her hopes of seeing Shikamaru faded as well. This news ruined her day completely.

Outside of Konoha

The team were near Konoha. It took months to reach it because the team was constantly sidetracked and Kakashi's bad navigation skills contributed as well. "I can almost taste that barbeque now!" Chouji said rubbing his hands together. "Master Gai. When we get there what will happen? Will they celebrate and stuff?" he asked. "Not exactly sure Lee. But I know you're happy to see Sakura again aren't you?" "Hai. I missed her a lot." Gai smiled at his young apprentice. Along side the team riding along on his own was Shikamaru and his black stallion. "Hey Chouji, what's up with your friend?" Kiba asked leering over at Shikamaru. Chouji had no clue so he just rode next to him. "Happy Shikamaru?" he asked. Shikamaru ignored him. "Damn Shikamaru! You've been in this so called mood for a long time! Get over it!" Chouji yelled. Shikamaru stopped. He then turned to Chouji and gave him a blank stare. "Why are you acting like this Shikamaru?" Chouji demanded. Shikamaru gave the most oddest answer. "It's the pain."

To Be Continued


	3. Understanding Love, Understanding Pain

This is the third chapter of my little tale. Enjoy!

Disaster Amidst The Trenches (Part 3)

Outside of Konoha

The team were near Konoha. "I can almost taste that barbeque now!" Chouji said rubbing his hands together. "Master Gai. When we get there what will happen? Will they celebrate and stuff?" he asked. "Not exactly sure Lee. But I know you're happy to see Sakura again aren't you?" "Hai. I missed her a lot." Gai smiled at his young apprentice. Along side the team riding along on his own was Shikamaru and his black stallion. "Hey Chouji, what's up with your friend?" Kiba asked leering over at Shikamaru. Chouji had no clue so he just rode next to him. "Happy Shikamaru?" he asked. Shikamaru ignored him. "Damn Shikamaru! You've been in this so called mood for a long time! Get over it!" Chouji yelled. Shikamaru stopped. He then turned to Chouji and gave him a blank stare. "Why are you acting like this Shikamaru?" Chouji demanded. Shikamaru gave the most oddest answer. "It's the pain."

Shikamaru then rode off to leave a very confused Chouji alone. "The pain?" Chouji asked himself very confused. He then ran to catch up to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! What do you mean the pain?" he asked. "You'll never understand." "Maybe I will. Tell me." "No you won't understand, trust me." Shikamaru said apparently bothered. Chouji didn't want to give up. "Shikamaru, I know some thing's in life are more complex than what I'm used to but you can help me understand. Explain it to me." Chouji asked riding along side him. Shikamaru looked towards the sun. He didn't want to tell Chouji what exactly was on his mind but he knew he wouldn't leave him alone. Shikamaru looked at Chouji as they rode along, he could see it in Chouji's face that he wanted to understand so he, reluctantly, gave in. "Okay you want to really know?" he asked Chouji. "Hai." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Do you have someone that is really close to you that you'll do anything for?" Shikamaru asked. "Hai, you." "No Chouji, not me I mean someone else." "Like…" Shikamaru dropped his head noticing how off Chouji was. It then hit Chouji what Shikamaru was talking about. "Is this about that sand kunoichi?" Chouji asked. "Hai. I love her so much…damn that felt weird to say." Shikamaru said. Chouji began to chuckle. "It's not funny Chouji. I've been with her for a long time now and want to be with her…" Shikamaru trailed off. "But Shikamaru there are better girls out there and are you talking about marrying her?" Chouji asked. "Hai Chouji. I don't want no other girl aside from her. It's just I'm worried about her a lot. Never mind Chouji, you don't understand." Shikamaru then rode off alone. "I do understand Shikamaru!" Chouji shouted chasing him. He caught up with him. "I sort of do Shikamaru. There is a girl that I like a lot and would love to get notice me but she has someone already."

This amazed Shikamaru. "Who Chouji?" Chouji began to blush a little. "Ino…" he said softly. "But that's Kankuro's girl. Wait Chouji, how long did you like her?" "Since I became Jounin…" he said softly. "But that was before Kankuro got to her. Why did you let that happen?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji turned red. "Because…she'd never want me. I'm fat and not very interesting." "I bet if you'd asked her she'd accepted. We all known each other for years now." "I guess but….it's old news she has Kankuro now." Chouji said apparently depressed he then moved on…alone.

The rest of the ride everyone was quiet and very tired, snow fell heavily to the ground. They were all anticipating the arrival to Konoha. It had to be almost three in the afternoon when Kakashi and Master Gai stopped suddenly. "What is it Kakashi?" Neji asked. "Konoha." he said extending his arm towards where the main gate was that was armed. Everyone's face lit up at the sight of their home. Lee's eyes grew wider than ever. Even Shino was happy although he didn't show it. It was clear that everyone wanted to just charge for the gated border of Konoha but Gai told them not to, I mean a group of shinobi's charging towards the border of a fighting village? Gai turned to everyone. "Take out your permits. The ones that identify you as a citizen of Konoha. Everyone took out their papers then headed for the gate. "So this is the end huh Kakashi?" Gai said. "What do you mean? Unknown to these kids they'll be back out here soon as Hokage picks another fight." "That's true." Gai said staring out at the gate. "We've been through this many times before I've gotten so good at it to where I'm ready for anything that comes." Gai said. "Very true. When Lee saw Saskue died it shocked him. But he had to face it at sometime. I've seen many people I know die before my eyes but I taught him, it was different." "Then there is his brother. He should have been out there but instead he pushed him out to battle to stay guard here in Konoha." this angered both Gai and Kakashi.

At the gate was Hayete Gekko. "Where are your papers?" he asked them all. Each person one by one turned their papers to him to inspect. "We came from the battlefield and have two bodies to turn in." Kakashi said. Gekko inspected the corpses. "Names?" he asked. "Uchiha Saskue and Kankuro from the sand village. He converted to a leaf nin. These are Saskue's papers and Kankuro's papers as well as his proof." he turned in to him. Gekko inspected the papers and the bodies once more. "One moment please." he said leaving the group at the gate with a armed Ebisu and Kurenai. Gekko then returned. Him and some other Jounin took the bodies away. "I need to know the next of kin for both and who is who." "The one in blue is Uchiha. His next of kin would be Uchiha Itachi. While Kankuro's next of kin would be-" Kakashi then stopped as he felt Shikamaru's eyes on him. _"I forgot his next of kin in Konoha is Temari and I can't let them know she's here." _Kakashi thought. "If he doesn't have a next of kin his body will be sent back to Sunagakure." "He has a next of kin…..Yamanaka Ino." Gekko looked at Kakashi. "Fine." he turned the papers over to the Jounin waiting for him after writing down the names.

"You all may pass into Konoha." Gekko said. All their eyes widen as those words echoed through their heads. "You are the first ones to return." Once pass the border Kakashi and Gai got off their horses to address their team. "Okay this is it. We have made it back to Konoha, somewhat unharmed. We all did good. So now you're on your own to live your lives." Gai said. "There will be a celebration for all the troops within the next five days, everyone will be honored here in the center of town. Please don't forget. Now go on with your lives." Kakashi said. Everyone cheered and rode off into different directions. "Hey Kiba where are you going?" Chouji asked. "Can't tell you that." he joked then rode off. Shikamaru came next to Chouji. "You going anywhere important?" he asked. "My dad and barbeque." "Come with me Chouji. I have to go find Temari." "Find her? You know where she is." "Come on Chouji don't make me go alone. Plus she'd love to see you." Shikamaru said. Chouji grunted but agreed. They both headed off towards where Shikamaru built that house near the river.

Back in the City

It was almost five in the evening and Temari was off from work. She left early because she wasn't feeling well therefore she was in the house, with the twins. Tsunade stepped out for a while. About thirty minutes had passed and Tsunade busted into the doors of the house frantically calling Temari's name. "Temari! Temari!" she shouted. Temari was in the parlor sipping tea watching the kids play on the floor. "Temari!" her yells became louder. Temari peeked around the corner wondering what was wrong. "I'm in the parlor!" Temari shouted. The twins looked at Temari when she shouted. "Aunt Tsunade always yelling huh?" she told them holding her tea in her hand. Tsunade came into the parlor out of breath removing her white lace gloves. "Temari sama, I just saw that kid from the Aburame clan." she said. "What?" "Hai. That only means one thing."

"Shika…Shika….Shikamaru is here." Temari said nearly dropping her tea. Tsunade removed it from her hands. Temari stood up. "Shikamaru is here!" she shouted. Tsunade smiled at her. Temari gave Tsunade a hug and was steadily crying. "You hear that Kiyoshi and Kishu? Daddy is home!" Temari shouted. "We have to get them some nice new outfits to meet him in." Tsunade said. "We can go tomorrow." "Why not now the place is still open. Get them ready so we can go." Tsunade was happy for Temari because she knew this was the day she's been waiting for. They all went down to the shop and picked out clothes for the twins.

Temari and Tsunade chose very nice outfits for the twins to meet their father in. Kiyoshi had this nice pants set it was dark blue. Kishu had a beautiful dark blue dress and some hair bows to match. The lady at the store then showed Temari's interest in a red set this made Temari smile as she knew they'd look perfect in red. Tsunade dressed them in the red outfits and Temari's heart sank, she loved it better. They settled on the red outfits and left the store to return home. Temari bathed the twins then put them to bed so excited that Shikamaru was somewhere in town.

Outside of Konoha

Chouji and Shikamaru neared the river's edge where the house was. Shikamaru was excited although he didn't show it. Chouji's stomach growled with every step. "Shikamaru, I'm so hungry. When can I eat?" "Temari should have something cooked for you." The boys neared the house and Shikamaru's spirits raised higher and higher. As they got closer they noticed it wasn't right as the snow fell softly on to the ground. Shikamaru had a odd feeling. Once closer to the house Shikamaru and Chouji could see that something wasn't right about the house. Shikamaru got off his horse carrying his lantern and walked onto the porch, Chouji stayed on his horse. Shikamaru climbed onto the porch and went up to the door, he then stopped. Chouji noticed he wasn't knocking on the door. He held his lantern up to the door to read the sign that was there.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru afraid to ask what the problem was. Shikamaru read the sign on the door.

"_**This property violates residency requirements ordered by Hokage and therefore it has been deemed as unsafe due to being outside Konoha's boundary. Anyone caught trespassing will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law."**_

This notice angered Shikamaru this was the house that him and Temari built together for their family and to have it taken pissed him off. Shikamaru grew very angered he placed his lantern on the ground. "What's wrong Shikamaru?" Chouji asked from his horse. "They took my house because they said it violated some law…." Shikamaru said under his breath. He balled up his fists and with all his strength ripped the sign off the door. He then kicked it in until the thick plank of wood broke. He shoved his shoulder against the door as well as kicking and punching it as well. Chouji ran over to him. "Shikamaru!" he yelled out to him. Shikamaru ignored Chouji. "He sent me to fight for him then took my girl away as well! I'll kill him!" Shikamaru shouted steadily trying to open the door.

"I built this house myself for us and he finds it and take it away from me! This isn't Konoha's property its mine! This house is mine!" he said then finally the door broke open. Shikamaru picked up his lantern and walked inside Chouji behind him. It was very dark inside the house but their lanterns provided some light. Shikamaru could see Temari's fan standing against the wall. He walked around the entire place until he came to Temari's room, he noticed a red envelope sticking out from under the futon. It was the envelope full of money he had gave her before he left.

"_What is it Nara?" she asked. "My money….all of it that I've saved." "What?" "I've been saving money since I was 16 for something important. This is for after the battle so we can have money for us and continue to live that perfect life we wont have once the battle is over." _Shikamaru had a sudden flashback from that very day.

He clenched the envelope tightly in his arms. "Shikamaru! Look!" Chouji called out from the table outside of the room. "What is it Chouji?" "Here…Temari wrote this." he said handing him the letter that was on the table. Shikamaru read it. "_Dear Shikamaru,_

_Hokage sent some of his men to place me in "proper housing" since we're outside the boundary. I'll probably be living in the city now. Trust me I tried my hardest to fight it but couldn't. Please come find me soon. I love you. Love Always, Nara Temari, Kishu and Kiyoshi P.S. You have a family waiting for you!" _

The letter confused Shikamaru, he then looked around the small house. He noticed the teddy bear on the floor. He went into the other room where he saw some little clothes sprawled on the floor. Shikamaru was in a state of shock as he realized what he had before him. He returned to the table where Chouji was. "What's wrong Shikamaru?" he asked. Shikamaru picked up the bear off the floor and looked at it. "They moved them to the city." he said. "Them?" Chouji asked confused. "Temari and our children." Chouji stared at Shikamaru. "Chi- Children?" he gasped. "Temari has kids?" "Hai. They have to be almost two years old or so…" There was a silence. Shikamaru left the house and ran outside to his horse. "Grab Temari's fan!" he shouted at Chouji. They both ran off towards the city.

To Be Continued


	4. Reunited & Taken Away

Chapter 4... Oh and I finally mastered shorter paragraphs….finally!

Disaster Amidst The Trenches (Part 4)

While the children slept Temari and Tsunade sat in the parlor discussing Shikamaru. Temari was sipping her tea and eating some cookies they just baked. "Well Tsunade sama, thank you for everything you've given me and by children, we appreciate it." Temari said.

"Now why does this sound like a sad speech?" she asked. Temari placed her tea down. "Shikamaru's back now and I know when he find us that'll we'll move back home and…." "Hold on there Temari sama." Tsunade interrupted. "Don't go flying off in the clouds there. I know Shikamaru is somewhere here in Konoha but that doesn't mean things will change. Sure the war is done but think jobs here are scarce and I doubt he'll find any work here."

Temari look sad now. "That's reality, unless a miracle happens and somehow Hokage gets dethroned." Tsunade was right that was reality, nothing was really going to change. This angered Temari, she then left the parlor. Temari went and put on her cloak, scarf and gloves. She then left the house to take a walk.

Temari walked the sad streets of Konoha wondering what was going to happen since he was back. She stood in front of an empty shop looking at her reflection in the window. "Why me?" she said looking up at the stars. "I know what you mean." said the voice of a man behind her. She turned slowly to see that it was Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba kun? What are you doing here?" "Same as you, wondering why me?" Temari looked confused. "There is a beautiful female in that house that I want to see and can't." Kiba said pointing towards Hokage's house. "Nani?" "Hai. I still love Hinata so much and I know she loves me too. I mean two of those kids are mine and they grow up thinking their father is Hokage. I want Hinata so bad but what can I do…nothing. Therefore I'm a failure."

Temari looked at Kiba. "Kiba you're not a failure. You both love each other and need each other just like me and Shikamaru. But Hokage is keeping all of us unhappy. Damn that bastard!" Temari said. Akamaru barked. There was a silence among the two. Kiba then had a strange look in his eyes, he almost looked deranged. He then began walking towards the giant mansion on the hill.

"Kiba kun, where are you going?" Kiba continued to walk. "Kiba kun!" Temari shouted louder but he ignored her. Kiba got further and further to the main gate. Temari ran after him. "No Kiba kun!" Kiba grabbed at the gate and shook it violently hoping it would open. Temari grabbed his arm but he just shrugged her off. "I'm going to kill him for taking Hinata from me!" Kiba said. Temari continued to scream and yell at him but he just ignored it.

"No Kiba kun! It's not worth it! It's not going to solve anything, trust me!" Temari shouted. "Either way your going to end up in jail or worse and then you'll never see Hinata again!" With those words Kiba let go of his grip on the gate and looked at Temari. "I'd do anything to have my house back in the woods, it was ten times better than this! My babies had somewhere to play and it was mine. But I can't just run up to Hokage and demand he gives it back. Me and you both worked hard to get what we want but Hokage makes it impossible to have it." Temari shouted at him.

Kiba looked at her. "Did you just say your babies?" he asked. Temari blushed. "Hai, me and Nara san have twins. They are two now, but he doesn't know about them." Kiba kept looking at Temari. "Temari can I tell you something." "Hai" "While we were out in the battlefield I saw something I thought I'd never see. That was the other side of Shikamaru." Temari's eyes widened. "He was depressed because he couldn't see you. I thought it was funny but then I thought about it, I felt the same way about Hinata." Temari looked at Kiba, amazed that he was sharing this with her.

"Really Kiba?" "Hai, you should have seen him all sad and evil. It was annoying." "I have to find him and soon." Temari turned to run, Kiba grabbed her arm. "No Temari, its dangerous out there. You go back home and Shikamaru will come to you, trust me." "Promise me Kiba kun that if you see Nara san you'll tell him where I am?" Kiba smiled. "Of course, where are you staying?" "Tsunade sama's house." "Okay now go." Temari smiled at Kiba kun, then ran back home. Kiba stood at Hokage's gates. "Temari will be happy soon but I doubt I ever will….I love you Hinata." he gave the house one final look then walked away.

Opposite side of Konoha

Shikamaru and Chouji ran through the streets of the small city. "Temari!" Shikamaru yelled out. "Konoha looks horrible now." Chouji said as they rode. Shikamaru, riding his black stallion, got a look around. Outside of one apartment was nothing but trash and some had no windows at all. There were prostitutes in the alleys, doing their "job." Shikamaru got upset. _"This is what my children are growing up in?"_ he asked himself.

Shikamaru climbed on his horse then turned to Chouji. "Well Chouji, I don't think she's on this side let's go on the other and check." "Shikamaru?" "Hai" "Do we have to go now? I'm hungry." Shikamaru looked at Chouji. "Go ahead and eat then, I don't need you." Shikamaru just rode off towards west Konoha. Chouji looked around and he then chased after Shikamaru. "I'm coming Shikamaru. Wait up!"

Within 20 minutes they were in west Konoha. As they began into town they passed Kiba. "Hey Inuzuka?" Shikamaru yelled out. "Oh hi Shikamaru!" "Where are you going?" Kiba looked at him. "Home…" "You seen Temari?" "Yeah, she's staying at Tsunade's house." Shikamaru jumped. "Where is that? Show me." Kiba dropped his head. "Okay but after this i'm going home." Kiba then led Shikamaru and Chouji to Tsunade's house.

Tsunade's House

Temari was doing some light cleaning while Tsunade, Kishu and Kiyoshi slept. Temari was a nervous wreck because she had no clue if Shikamaru would find her. Temari rested herself and sat down next to the window. She looked at the picture of Shikamaru.

"I love you Shikamaru. I remember everything you said to me and I miss you so much. I know that you are alive and I can't wait to see you." Temari then broke down. "Shikamaru! Why us huh? Why did this happen to us? I miss our house it was better than the city, the air was cleaner and it was home! I need you Nara!" Temari then fell to her knees in tears. Suddenly she heard a noise outside her window. Temari looked out the window and she could see some moving figures not too far from the house.

Temari went to the front door and opened it. The moving figures got closer and closer. Temari recognized the tall black stallion. "Na- Nara san? Sh- Shikamaru?" Temari said unsure or not. As the figures appeared under the street lamp Temari could see that it was indeed Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked directly at her and instantly knew it was Temari. He jumped off his horse and ran to her and Temari did the same. As she ran the cold air hit her face almost freezing it, but she didn't care. The ice mixed with snow beneath their feet threatened to make them fall but it didn't matter to either one of them, they've been waiting for this moment for a long time now.

They met in a strong embrace in the middle of the street. The snow was falling softly as they held each other. They looked at each other. Shikamaru near tears almost as he touched every feature of Temari's face and hair. It was surreal to him. "Temari?" "Hai Shikamaru." she answered in tears. "Is it really you? This isn't a dream is it?" "No." she replied touching his face. Their lips met with a powerful kiss. Chouji and Kiba looked on.

They parted. "I've been waiting two years to do that." Shikamaru said. Temari smiled. "Are you cold?" he asked her still in shock that this was real. "No, it's okay." she smiled back at him. Chouji then walked over to them. "Hey Temari, did you forget about me?" he asked with his arms open for a hug. Temari smiled at him then hugged him. Kiba began to turn and walk away but then Shikamaru stopped him. "Kiba, wait a second." Kiba growled under his breath.

"The deal was I show how to get here then I can go home. Remember that?" he asked Shikamaru. "Hai I know. But I need you again." Shikamaru then turned to Temari. "Temari sama, where are my…" Shikamaru couldn't finish the sentence because it was just something he wouldn't imagine saying. "Our babies? In the house, come on." she then walked up the stairs to the house, him and Chouji followed. "Watch our horses Kiba." Angered, he did.

Once inside the house Temari led them through a maze of long hallways. They finally came to the room where the twins were sleeping. Temari quietly opened the door as a single lantern lit the room. Tucked into bed were the twins. "Shikamaru, theses are our babies, Kishu and Kiyoshi." she said. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"_They look just like me, especially Kiyoshi. I can't believe that Temari had them." _Shikamaru thought as his hand hovered over their little faces. He wanted to touch them so bad but was afraid to. "Go ahead, you can touch them." Temari said. He looked at her then stroked Kishu's cheek followed by Kiyoshi's. "I can't wait until I see them at our house…." Shikamaru then stopped. His happiness was gone when he thought how their house was taken. "Temari, when do we get our house back?" he asked curiously. She put her head down.

"Ummm, we don't get it back." "Wha-" "Hokage took it from us. We don't have it anymore." Shikamaru nearly fell on the floor. "Hokage took it forever?!?!" "Hai. He also is keeping Hinata and Kiba apart as well. He's been treating all of the citizens of Konoha badly." Shikamaru then gained that same look Kiba had earlier. "That's it!" Shikamaru yelled and left out the house. "Shikamaru?" Temari and Chouji shouted going after him.

Shikamaru ran to his horse. "What's wrong Nara?" Kiba asked backing away. "Hokage took my house and we're not getting it back!!!" "Calm down Nara." Kiba told him. "Calm down? How am I suppose to calm down when everything I wanted has been taken from me?" Shikamaru said climbing on his horse. Temari and Chouji came to the front door. "Shikamaru!" Temari yelled. He glared at her angrily. "Stop it! It's not going to solve anything! Now come back here now!" "No! That was my house he had no right in taking it from me!" Shikamaru yelled. "Get over it Nara! We're home now and that's all that matters!" Chouji yelled.

Among the yelling it awakened Tsunade from her peaceful slumber. "What the-" she sat up in her bed. Tsunade went towards her window where she heard the noise at.

"No! I built that house for me and Temari and no thickheaded bastard is going to take it from me!" Shikamaru yelled at Chouji. "But we're home now. This should be our happy time, time to be with families." "Home? You expect me to call this crowded dirty city home? This might be your home but that house I built was me and Temari's home. I have two kids that know nothing about me and will grow up wondering why they don't have a nice house. Why can't they play in our yard…." Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone including Temari was taken back. Shikamaru's new state of mind was shocking. It was as if they fatherhood role had already made his mark on him. This made Temari smile. As Tsunade looked out the window she instantly recognized the serious voice she was hearing. "Shikamaru" she said softly under her breath.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru said walking away from Chouji. Chouji was amazed at this new Shikamaru. "I see what you're talking about but there is nothing we can do. This is his town and we're just the citizens, nothing more." Shikamaru looked at Chouji when he spoke. "Nothing huh? So you're telling me we go fight for this guy for almost two years, some of us even died and when we come home we can't even have a sample of what we left behind?" Shikamaru looked at Chouji. He put his head down. Shikamaru walked away back towards his horse then turned quickly.

"What about Saskue?" he shouted at Chouji. "He's dead! He's never coming back! He died for this stupid city and look at what it's become! While he was fighting for this fucking city, his older brother was where? Huh? Where was Itachi? Oh yeah that's right here! He pushed his little brother out because he was too selfish to fight! Itachi should be dead not Saskue!" Shikamaru yelled.

He climbed back onto his horse. "And you expect me to accept this life huh? I saved half of their lives and I come back to this." Shikamaru said to Chouji. "Temari!" he yelled. "I'll be back in an hour, when I come back you and the twins be packed and ready." "Where are we going?" "Don't ask questions just do it." he then rode off.

By then Tsunade was standing behind Temari. "You'll be okay Temari." she said putting her arm around her. "No…no I wont. Shikamaru is mad and he's up to something. I have to go get ready." Temari ran back in the house quickly to pack up. Chouji and Kiba both eventually left as Tsunade stood on her porch. She looked at her hands. _"Look at yourself Tsunade. This isn't you, you love Temari and her children. You've known half these boys since they were younger, especially Shikamaru. This isn't how you'd want it to be." _she looked up towards the stoned images upon the hill. The moonlight softly shined on the images. _"You were Hokage at some point and this is the future of you're village? Fix it! Help these young lives Tsunade, you can do it." _

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Yes I can."

To Be Continued


	5. Permission To Destroy

Chapter 5...

Disaster Amidst The Trenches (Part 5)

Sorry it took sooooo long…I had serious writers block…lol. Plus I was lazy

She looked at her hands. _"Look at yourself Tsunade. This isn't you, you love Temari and her children. You've known half these boys since they were younger, especially Shikamaru. This isn't how you'd want it to be." _she looked up towards the stoned images upon the hill. The moonlight softly shined on the images. _"You were Hokage at some point and this is the future of you're village? Fix it! Help these young lives Tsunade, you can do it." _

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Yes I can." She then felt full of courage. "I know I can! I have to help them…but how?" Tsunade stood there pondering her thoughts.

Shikamaru was riding at top speed, on his black stallion through the small city. The entire ride he was agitated. "Take my house will you. I have something for you!" he said to himself. He rode as fast as he could until he came upon a secluded area, he then got off his horse and walked along side it.

"What do you want?" said a deep and somewhat bothered voice. "I need your help." Shikamaru said. "Help?" said the voice. "More like advice. You're not concerned that I'm back or anything?" he asked the unseen person. "I knew you were back. I heard your voice from here. You're loud when you're upset and I know your problem. There is no advice, except don't kill anyone. You're a man, act like it." he told Shikamaru.

"I know I know, but that was my property. It belongs to me not Konoha." Shikamaru whined. "You have an I.Q of 200 plus…use it for a change." Shikamaru sighed. "But I-" "No, you have a family to take care of.." "What? How did you know?" The mysterious person stood up. "I'm your father of course I know." Shikamaru then put his head down. "I saw Temari one day in town. I had just a glimpse of those babies but that alone spelled out you. They look exactly like you."

"I know. Wait that means that you know about…my house, right?" "Yeah. I saw when they took her and the kids out and into town." Shikamaru balled up his fists. "And you did nothing to stop it!" he shouted at his father. "Hey man, there was nothing I could do! No one can do anything anymore with "him" as Hokage." "Then why did you get to keep this place huh?" Shikato put his head down. "Answer me!" Shikamaru demanded.

"I had to do it." "Do what?!" "Work for him, be his ally so to speak." "What? My own father! You work for him!" "I had to!" "Why?" "Because he was going to…send Temari back to Suna. It was a threat. That's why I said don't kill anyone." Shikamaru looked at his father in astonishment, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just left, he couldn't say anything to his father at that point.

Back at Tsunade's house

"Temari, you don't have to leave with Shikamaru if you don't want to." Tsunade said to her. Temari was steadily crying as she packed up the twin's clothes. "Yes, I do. He has been taken from me for two years and he has to prove himself. He wants to be there for his children and me." she said as she wiped fresh tears from her face. "But Tem-" "No Tsunade sama, you've done for me and now it's time for me to go." Temari said cutting her off. Temari looked at Kishu and Kiyoshi as they slept. "I have to go, for my children."

Tsunade watched Temari. She could see something in Temari's eyes that said, "this is right." Temari had a deep love for her children and especially Shikamaru. She was no longer that same arrogant kunoichi that wanted to battle out the boys, she was a new person. She was a mom. "If you must.." Tsunade said as she left the room.

Once the door closed Temari wiped her eyes once more. "I have to." she said.

Near Tsunade's house

Shikamaru was at top speed through the streets, he was still bothered with the words said to him from his own father. "This is for Temari and the kids. But my father betrays me, what's next?" he said agitated. Shikamaru stopped by Chouji's place, he was greeted at the door by Ino, this confused him. "What the-" Shikamaru said. "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Chouji asked me over he said it was important." she said with a smile. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Sure, right. Where is Chouji anyways?" he asked. "Come in." she said. "Chouji! Shikamaru is here for you!" she called out. Chouji appeared from the back of the house. "Hey Shikamaru, what's the matter?" he asked. Shikamaru was about to speak and then looked at Ino who was standing next to Chouji. "Ummm, privacy please." he said bothered by her presence. Ino grew angry. "We were teammates, why must I leave huh?"

"This isn't about our team, it's me and Chouji." he argued with her. Ino groaned then went towards the kitchen. Shikamaru pulled Chouji outside to ensure privacy. "What's wrong Nara?" he asked. "Before I answer that …why is Ino here?" Chouji blushed. "No special reason. I just made a detour on my way in and stopped by her house. I wanted some company that's all." Chouji said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What! It's the truth." Chouji said. Shikamaru ignored him.

"I stopped by my dad's for some advice and you know what? He works for that bastard!" "What?" "Hai, he told me himself. He said he had to do it." Chouji looked at him. "Seriously Shikamaru? But why?" "Who knows! Who cares! I need you Chouji. You have to come with me. I'm tired of that Naruto guy! He's ruining everything for me. Help me get rid of him!" Chouji was scared because Shikamaru had a craze look in his eye. "No Shikamaru, that's not going to solve anything."

"What? Naruto has made life difficult for me, Kiba, Temari, Hinata and who knows who else. He's going to ruin yours next trust me." Chouji declined his offer. They then got into a huge argument at that point. "Okay Chouji stay here! Be a fool! You think he isn't going to hurt your future next!" Shikamaru yelled. Random people through the neighborhood began to spill into the streets at the sound of the rise in Shikamaru's voice.

"Look around you Chouji! This isn't the same Konoha we grew up in as genin's with Asuma sensei. There is trash everywhere and very over crowded. The kids in the academy don't even look happy anymore, like we used to. He's going to continue to do this if no one stops him and that person is going to be me!" Shikamaru shouted highly agitated. Chouji saw the determination in his best friend's eyes, but decided to stay behind. Shikamaru was highly disappointed but didn't care, he simply left his friend.

Temari sat on Tsunade's porch with her bags packed and the kids ready to go. Shikamaru soon appeared. "Are you ready?" he asked. "What about my stuff?" Temari asked him. Chouji then suddenly appeared. "I'll take them." he said. Shikamaru turned to see his best friend. "Chouji?" "I thought about what you said and I don't want him to ruin my life or anyone else's. I mean that's what us shinobi do right? Help others and keep them safe?" Shikamaru gave a small smirk. Temari strapped Kiyoshi to her back just as she did when she ran from them back in the forest, she cradled Kishu in her arms. Chouji strapped the bags to the side of his horse.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji. _"I thought you'd see it my way."_ he thought. Shikamaru and Chouji took Temari and the kids to Chouji's house. Ino had left already so Temari had the place to herself. Once settled inside Shikamaru spent a few moments with her and the twins. "Shikamaru, you don't have to prove anything. You don't have to go through with this." she said as tears poured down her face. "I have too. He's not going to ruin everything I had for us." he told her wiping her tears. He gave her and the kids a kiss then him and Chouji headed out the door.

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted. He turned to her. "Be safe please." Shikamaru nodded then him and Chouji left the house.

The pair stood feet away from the Hokage's gates when they saw a shadowy figure before them. "Reveal yourself!" Shikamaru said wielding a kunai. The figure came into view they could see it was Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey Shikamaru! Mind if we help?" he asked. Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "Hey I'm tired of him keeping me and Hinata apart. Plus I want to see my kids." The three stood there and gathered a plan as they began to go forward with their mission.

Tsunade's House

Tsunade opened the drawer to the night table in her room that's next to her bed. She reached into the back where there was a small box that once housed a small piece of jewelry. After closing the drawer she looked at the small box then slowly opened it. Inside was a key. Tsunade held the key in her hand and closed her eyes and tears began to form, as she had a flashback.

"_That's the last of it Tsunade sama." Sakura said. Shizune looked at Tsunade as she looked at all her belonging one final time. "I guess this is it huh? No more medical treatment and my reign as Hokage is over." Tsunade said. A single tear began to form but she stopped it as she remembered there were others around her. "Never thought I'd be placed out of commission like this. Well Naruto is a good person he knows how to run this village. This is the last time I will see all this stuff again huh Shizune?" "Hai." "I'm retiring my clothes for a simple elegant kimono, I must live the life as a citizen no longer a shinobi."_

Tsunade left the room wielding the key in her grasp as she went to the end of the hallway to the last door. She placed the key inside the keyhole and turned it until it unlocked. She took a final deep breath before opening the door. There was a silence. "It's been awhile huh?" she said as she held the lantern to the darkness of the room. Tsunade lit the other lanterns that were inside the room as the moonlight shone through the windows.

She picked up one of her old books she kept various new medical jutsu's she learned in. The journals were covered in dust when she opened them. She softly turned each page remembering each and every jutsu and their effects. She then saw something out the corner of her eye, it was her old "shinobi clothes." Tsunade walked over to them and unfolded them.

Tears began to form in her eyes once more, but she fought them back. "I'm Tsunade damnit! Highly regarded Sanin and elite medical ninja of Konoha!" she said holding the clothes tightly in her hands. "I don't shop and make tea for small gatherings. I fight for what I believe in. I heal others that need my help….I protect the village of Konoha from hostile threats! I'm Tsunade…previous Hokage! For now, forever."

Chouji's House

Temari went into the kitchen to see the well stocked ice box. The cabinets were full of food as well. Temari was too worried about Shikamaru to eat. She heard Kishu whine in her sleep from the bedroom. Temari went inside to comfort her. "Don't worry Kishu. Daddy will be back and everything will be fine." she said as she placed her back down.

Temari went back to the living room and flopped down in a chair as she began to get more tired. She tried to stay awake but sleep was upon her very quickly. Before she fell asleep she whispered the words, "Until I see you once again Nara san."

To Be Continued


End file.
